the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Timeline of Catt meeting Hela
This was a one off of Catt meeting Hela in an alternate story or timeline. While this isn't part of the main arc and will not be referenced it still develops characters and provides light on Helen's and Elaina's backstory. This Side Story starts off with Hela, newly freed, sneaking up behind Catt and meeting her for the first time. Hela Hyde: *Hela smiled, quite amused.* It's not my fault you didn't hear me coming... You should have been more observant. Catt Hatter: *Catt looked at the floor.* You're right, Mz. Hyde would be disappointed in me. Being snuck up on so easily. Hela Hyde: Especially since I wasn't even sneaking... *She tilted her head.* I don't suppose that you have any food on you? Catt Hatter: Um, not on me. But I'm sure we'll find something set out in the kitchen! *Catt turned, heading towards the kitchen.* What was it you were hungry for? Hela Hyde: Salmon, oatmeal with dark chocolate and blueberries in it, an orange, a grapefruit, mashed potatoes, green beans, and salad with olive oil for dressing. *Hela answered immediately, almost seeming to be reciting a list. She followed Catt eagerly, rather tempted to run ahead. She had a pretty good idea of where the kitchen was and it felt like there was a black hole where her stomach should be.* Catt Hatter: *Catt was careful to diligently remember the list for later. The two walked into the kitchen to see everything Hela had requested set out on a platter on the counter.* See? I said there would be something in the kitchen! Hela Hyde: *Hela froze at the sight of the food, her mouth watering though she knew better than to rush over and eat just yet. She let out a breath slowly, then gave Catt a cold look.* Time travel, correct? That's how it's already prepared? Catt Hatter: Um...maybe? Heh-heh...*Catt answered nervously. She knew how dangerous the Time Creases could be if they fell into the wrong hands.* The problem with that is it's one way. So I'll leave you to your lunch, and be back before you know it! Ok? *She turned to leave the room.* Hela Hyde: *Hela grabbed Catts shoulder, her voice dropping to a silky purr.* How do I know you haven't tampered with the food, Hatter? *Her grip tightened.* I'd hate to have to leave so soon just because someone thought they'd be clever and bring Helen back... Catt Hatter: *''Shoot,'' that's actually a good idea. But I didn't think of it, and seeing how she's thought of it now it would seem that's for the best.'' Catt thought,'' feeling the strength in the hand that arrested her progress to the door.* A-as clever of an idea as that is, I'm afraid it's impossible. I don't have access to any version of the potion. Plus you should know me well enough to know I don't use methods like that. Hela Hyde: Hmm... *Hela released her, approaching the tray of food set out for her.* Very well, you can go... And do hurry back. Catt Hatter: I'll be back before you know it. *Catt assured her as she stepped out of the doors. When Hela turned back to the decadent serving platter, she saw Catt, standing on the far side of the table and doing her best not to grin.* Hela Hyde: *Hela tilted her head at the reappearance of Catt, thinking about what she had learned about her time traveling as she took her seat at the table.* So... Since you've already prepared this food and set it out... You've been here at least since before the past you even offered to get something for me to eat. *She said slowly, keeping her eyes on the tray as she began to eat.* Catt Hatter: *Catt was somewhat disappointed by the lack of a reaction, but did her best to hide it.* Yes. But I don't get the time back. If I go back in time, I need to take the long way round to get back to where I started. Hela Hyde: Hmm... *Hela took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.* A time machine that can only go back in time. How... Familiar. Catt Hatter: *''Machine?'' She pondered in confusion. Right, I never showed her my device.* Familiar? Have you encountered many of these devices? Hela Hyde: *Hela took her time, deliberately chewing and swallowing another bite.* Not many... Just the one that brought Elaina and I to this time period. *Her gaze returned to Catt, unwavering and cold. What do you think of that, Hatter? It is quite possibly your fault Helen is stuck here...'' She thought, the corner of her lips'' twitching.* Catt Hatter: So, you're not actually from this time? You certainly play it off well. *The steady cold gaze was making her uncomfortable.* What's that look for? Hela Hyde: Would you mind describing to me what your little time machine looks like? I've been working on a theory ever since I heard of what you do... Catt Hatter: Um, I'd... rather, not... *Catt mumbled timidly, taking a step back. The less Hela knew about the process the safer everyone would be.* Hela Hyde: *Hela stared for a second longer before sighing, returning her attention to the food set before her.* Alright, fine. Perhaps you can answer a different question of mine then. Can this time machine of yours take on the form of a painting? Catt Hatter: I, guess it could be mistaken for a painting. *She replied. With Hela referring to the Time Creases as singular, that meant she didn't know about how many there were. Catt felt no need to correct her on this.* Why do you ask? Hela Hyde: Because that's how we got here. Through a painting. *Hela huffed with irritation. Catt wasn't helping at all.* Catt Hatter: *This piqued Catt's interest.* Did it look 3D and hyper realistic? Hela Hyde: I didn't get a good look at it. I wasn't paying attention at the time. *Hela answered, frowning faintly.* And Helens memories are always fuzzy for me. Catt Hatter: Huh. It might have been one of mine, but the farthest it's gone back so far is two weeks. *She crossed her arms and rested her hand on her chin thoughtfully.* How far in the future are you from anyway? Hela Hyde: It was 2013 when we found the painting so... Several hundred years. *Hela finished the last few bites of her food, picking up one of the plates.* I'm not complaining. In the future it's much harder to get away with things. Catt Hatter: Yikes! *Catt said breathlessly, automatically moving to help clean up the dishes.* It might not have been one of mine after all. Do you know where you left it? Hela Hyde: *Hela rolled her eyes, tossing the plate into the air and catching it at the last second before it came crashing down onto the table.* Why all the questions? I don't know and I honestly don't care. I was just wondering if you were the reason Helen could never go back to her own time. Catt Hatter: *She followed the plate with her eyes as it sailed up through the air and was caught again, marveling at the dexterity.* If I could look at it I might be able to, alter it or something. Find out who did make it. Hela Hyde: Hmp... Well, last I checked, it was in some bar over in the dark side of town. The Drunken Huntsman or some name like that. *She tossed the plate once more, this time taking a step back and letting it shatter, a faint smile tugging on her lips.* Catt Hatter: Huh, darn. I'm still too young to go into bars. *Catt watched the pieces scatter across the floor with a sigh. Placing the rest of the dirty dishes in the sink, she grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the shards of shattered ceramic. Good thing I didn't use the fine china. She thought, smirking wryly to herself.* Discussions Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 54 Category:Hela's Arc Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines